Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit
Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on March 14, 2017. Description The update expands upon both the Import/Export and Cunning Stunts content, adding new Special Vehicle-based stunt races, designed specifically for the Ruiner 2000, Rocket Voltic and Blazer Aqua. A creator for these races was also be added in the update, alongside 20 Rockstar-made stunt races. Also, a high-end supercar, an open-top sports car, and two classic cars became available for purchase. Content Jobs/Services *20 new Special Vehicle stunt races were added. Vehicles *The update initially included one new vehicle with three additional vehicles unlocked in weekly content updates. Discounts and Bonuses 03/21/17= *The Ruston was made available from Legendary Motorsport for $430,000. *Time Trial schedule: **From March 20th to March 26th: ***Time Trail - Coast to Coast |-| 03/23/17= *Double GTA$ & RP in Rockstar-Created Special Vehicle Races. *Double GTA$ & RP in Rockstar-Verified Stunt Races. *25% Discounts on selected vehicles: **Bravado Sprunk Buffalo **Declasse Drift Tampa **Dinka Jester **MTL Dune **Ocelot Lynx *25% discounts on selected properties: **Garages *25% discounts on selected items: **Throwables and Explosives *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **From March 23th to March 27th: ***Premium Stunt Race - Drop Ship (Locked to Ruiner 2000) **From March 27th to April 2nd: ***Time Trial - Casino |-| 03/28/17= *The Infernus Classic is made available from Legendary Motorsport for $915,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Resurrection, is made available. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Resurrection Adversary Mode. *Premium Race schedule: **From March 28th to March 29th: ***Premium Stunt Race - Island Hopping (Locked to Blazer Aqua) |-| 04/04/17= *The Turismo Classic was made available from Legendary Motorsport for $705,000. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Dewbauchee Massacro **Pegassi Tempesta *25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Transmissions **Armour **Brakes *25% discounts on selected properties: **Executive Offices **Executive Office Garages *25% discounts on selected items: **Handguns *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Bumblebee (Locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial - Route 68 |-| 04/06/17= *Double GTA$ & RP in the Resurrection Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ & RP in Rockstar-Created Stunt Races in the Stunt Race Series. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Nagasaki Dinghy *25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Bulletproof Tyres **Suspension **Resprays *25% discounts on selected properties: **Yachts *25% discounts on selected items: **Ammo |-| 04/11/17= *A new Adversary Mode, Land Grab, was made available. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Land Grab Adversary Mode. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Tube Rider (Locked to Ruiner 2000) **Time Trial - LSIA |-| 04/18/17= *The Imponte Duke O'Death was made available in GTA Online, from Warstock Cache & Carry for $665,000 for non-returning players, and free for returning players. *The Kraken Submersibles Kraken, Cheval Marshall, Mammoth Dodo, Dinka Blista Compact, Imponte Dukes, Declasse Stallion, and Hatchet became free for returning players, and available at standard price for non-returning players, with Rockstar refunding returning players who had previous purchased the vehicles at their original cost. *All discounts and GTA$ & RP bonuses lasted until May 15, 2017: **Double GTA$ & RP in Contact Missions. **25% bonus payout for Special Cargo deliveries. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Progen Itali GTB ***Truffade Nero ***Dewbauchee Specter ***Karin Technical ***Karin Kuruma (Armored) ***HVY Insurgent ***Benefactor Turreted Limo **25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Benny's Upgrades **25% discounts on selected properties: ***Executive Offices ***Special Cargo Warehouses **25% discounts on selected items: ***Ammo ***Body Armour *Premium Race schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Surf and Turf (Locked to Blazer Aqua) |-| 04/20/17= *50% off for all Weed Businesses. *50% off for all upgrades to Weed Businesses. *50% bonus payout for Weed Business sales. *50% off Green Tire Smoke. |-| 04/25/17= *Players that logged on between April 25, 2017 and April 30, 2017 are eligible for a $425,000 tax refund, compliments of the San Andreas State Treasury Department. *The Adversary Mode, Tiny Racers, became available to play. *Double GTA$ and RP for the Tiny Racers Adversary Mode. *Continued bonuses and discounts from the Duke O'Death Week. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Zebra II (Locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial - Vinewood Bowl |-| 05/02/17= *All discounts and extra GTA$ & RP lasts until May 15, 2017: **Double GTA$ & RP for Clubhouse Contracts. **Double GTA$ & RP in the Tiny Racers Adversary Mode. **25% bonus payout for all Special Cargo Deliveries. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Nagasaki Shotaro ***Progen T20 ***Western Company Annihilator ***Nagasaki Buzzard ***Karin Technical ***Vapid Desert Raid ***Declasse Trophy Truck **25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Armour ***Bulletproof Tyres **25% discounts on selected properties: ***Clubhouses & Clubhouse Renovations ***Biker Businesses **25% discounts on selected items: ***Body Armour ***Explosive Ammo ***Rocket Launchers ***Grenade Launchers *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Damned (Locked to Ruiner 2000) **Time Trial - Power Station |-| 05/09/17= *Double GTA$ & RP in Heists. *Continued discounts and bonuses from GTA Online Bonuses (May 2017 Part 1). *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Beach Party (Locked to Blazer Aqua) **Time Trial - Raton Canyon |-| 05/16/17= *Double GTA$ & RP in Rockstar-Created Special Vehicle Races. *Double GTA$ & RP in Rockstar-Created Stunt Races. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Juggernaut and Resurrection Adversary Modes *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Hijak Ruston **Progen GP1 **Pegassi Infernus Classic **Grotti Turismo Classic *25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Transmissions **Brakes **Exhausts **Spoilers **Engine Upgrades **Turbos *25% discounts on selected items **Cunning Stunts clothing *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **From May 16th to May 22th: ***Premium Stunt Race - Steeplechase (Locked to Ruiner 2000) ***Time Trial - Del Perro Pier **From May 23th to May 29th: ***Premium Stunt Race - The Loop (Locked to Rocket Voltic) ***Time Trial - Down Chiliad |-| 05/26/17= *All discounts and extra GTA$ & RP lasts until June 12, 2017: **Double GTA$ & RP rewards in Special Vehicle Missions. **25% bonus payout for Business Sales. **25% bonus payout for Special Cargo Deliveries. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Imponte Ruiner 2000 ***Coil Rocket Voltic ***Rhino ***HVY Insurgent Pick-Up ***Buckingham Valkyrie ***Brute Armored Boxville ***Buckingham Luxor Deluxe ***Buckingham Swift Deluxe **25% discounts on selected properties: ***Executive Offices & Office Renovations ***Executive Office Garages ***Custom Mod Shops ***Yachts & Yacht Modifications **25% discounts on selected items: ***Body Armour ***Ammo ***Magazines ***Luxury Engravings *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **From May 30th to June 5th: ***Premium Stunt Race - Ascent (Locked to Rocket Voltic) ***Time Trial - Observatory **From June 6th to June 12th: ***Premium Stunt Race - Night Ride (Locked to Ruiner 2000) ***Time Trial - Great Ocean Highway Other *Multiple Special Vehicles became available in the Stunt Race Creator. *Rank-required vehicles are no longer locked by rank requirements. **Rhino Tank **Buzzard Attack Chopper **Annihilator **Dubsta 6x6 *Heist vehicles can now be purchased without completing the necessary heist, albeit for a 33% higher cost, in a similar manner to SecuroServ's Special Vehicles. **Kuruma **Kuruma (Armored) **Casco **Velum 5-Seater **Police Prison Bus **Hydra **Valkyrie **Insurgent **Insurgent Pick-Up **Dinghy (heist) **Technical **Mule (heist) **Boxville (Post OP) **Savage **Gang Burrito (civilian) **Lectro *All heist equipment that was restricted based on heist completion no longer has unlock requirements. **Rebreathers **Night Vision **LCD Earpiece *Time Trials now updated every Tuesday rather than Monday. *A "No Livery" option is available in races for vehicles such as the Tyrus and RE-7B. *Prop colors can now be changed in the creator. *Ruiner 2000 parachute options now available in Special Vehicle Races. *Stunt Series triggers reduced from 8 to 3. *Three new Special Race Series triggers have been added to GTA Online. These use the same functionality as the Stunt Series triggers added with Cunning Stunts but feature the new Special Races. *Changes made to Dynasty8realestate website regarding Office Garages. *Aggregate Position option available in race setups. When active, every player in the race is presented with a bar that fills at different speeds depending on which position the player is in. When this option is enabled in a Lap Race, the Race ends when one player has completely filled their bar; in a Point to Point Race, the player with the most filled bar at the end of the Race is the winner. Changes *Elegy Retro Custom now fitted with right-hand side door handle. *Blazer Aqua is no longer forced into third-person upon entering water/riding on water. *Comet Retro Custom's light settings changed from ID 70 to ID 114. **Light ID 144, named "comet3", has been added, fixing the taillight corona issues. *Blazer Aqua cannons' tracer effects have been changed from MG bullet tracers to Vehicle MG bullet tracers. *Itali GTB Custom's Primary Touring Diffuser, Secondary Touring Diffuser and Carbon Touring Diffuser turns off misc_p bones. **Originally bumper_r bones were turned off which resulted in a glitchy behavior. *Ramp Buggy (spoiler-less) bonnet camera name changed from VEHICLE_BONNET_CAMERA_LOW to DEFAULT_POV_CAMERA_NO_REVERSE. *Phantom Wedge camera name changed from FOLLOW_ARTIC_CAMERA to FOLLOW_PHANTOM2_CAMERA. *Phantom Wedge aim camera name changed from ARTIC_AIM_CAMERA to PHANTOM2_AIM_CAMERA. *Rocket Voltic camera name changed from DEFAULT_FOLLOW_VEHICLE_CAMERA to FOLLOW_VOLTIC2_CAMERA. *Comet Retro Custom plate type changed from VPT_NONE to VPT_BACK_PLATES. *Import/Export Vehicle MG weapon effects (weap_ie_vehicle_mg) have changed. *DrawableStore pool size value changed from 62,100 to 62,500. *DwdStore pool size value changed from 14,050 to 14,500. *FragmentStore pool size value changed from 10,900 to 11,500. *CPickupPlacementCustomScriptData pool size value changed from 60 to 70. *TxdStore pool size value changed from 45,400 to 48,500. *VehicleStreamRequest pool size value changed from 55 to 60. *VehicleStreamRender pool size value changed from 55 to 60. *HandlingData pool size value changed from 840 to 900. *CEvent pool size value changed from 800 to 850. *MaxExtraVehicleModelInfos value changed from 200 to 250. *ArchiveCount value changed from 2,392 to 2,648. *Multiplayer (Freemode) size of stack changed from 38,000 to 39,500. *Multiplayer (Launch Script) size of stack changed from 21,000 to 21,512. *IMP_EXP_SELL_MISSION_CD is now a Server Authoritative statistic with a flush priority of 15. *32 new statistics have been added. It is unknown what they track. **MPPLY_CURR_SPEC_SERIES_HASH. **MPPLY_PERSZOLAPUMA0 - MPPLY_PERSZOLAPUMA4. **MPPLY_SOLDZOLAPUMA0 - MPPLY_SOLDZOLAPUMA4. **MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERPUMA0 - MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERPUMA9. **MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERSOLD0 - MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERSOLD9. **MPPLY_DISABLEDOZERDETECT. *New pickup: PICKUP_VEHICLE_CUSTOM_SCRIPT_NO_ROTATE. **Uses the standard health pack model. **Can be picked up while in a car or a boat. *1824 new lines added to scriptmetadata.meta. *Scaleform movie "heist_mp" has been removed. *instructional_buttons movie peak size has changed from 1,104 to 1,120. *pause_menu_instructional_buttons movie peak size has changed from 1,136 to 1,152. *minimap movie peak size has changed from 4,800 to 4,928. *mp_gamer_info movie peak size has changed from 3,088 to 3,120. *web_browser movie peak size has changed from 8,640 to 9,056. *biker_businesses movie peak size has changed from 2,496 to 2,512. *Three new Scaleform movies have been added **hum_pac_desktopbank ***Unknown. No Scaleform file has been found in the game files. **blimp_text ***Text elements on a Xero Blimp prop during Special Stunt Races. **power_play_special_races ***HUD elements for an upcoming Adversary Mode. *New Timecycles: **TinyPink01, TinyPink02, TinyGreen01, TinyGreen02, BleepYellow01, BleepYellow02, TinyRacerMoBlur ***Used in upcoming Adversary Mode "Tiny Racers". **VolticGold ***Golden flash effect when using Rocket Voltic's boost. *New HUD colors **HUD_COLOUR_SPECIAL_RACE_SERIES **HUD_COLOUR_SPECIAL_RACE_SERIES_DARK **HUD_COLOUR_CS **HUD_COLOUR_CS_DARK *Unknown changes to clip_sets.ymt. *Unknown changes to animpostfx.ymt. *Unknown changes to cameras.ymt. *www.warstockcacheandcarry.com has been changed to support the "Buy Now" function for Heist vehicles. *www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com has been changed to support the "Buy Now" function for Heist vehicles. *www.legendarymotorsport.net has been changed to support the "Buy Now" function for Heist vehicles. *www.pandmcycles.com has been changed. *www.docktease.com has been changed to support the "Buy Now" function for Heist vehicles. *13 new Radar Blips ** radar_steeringwheel, radar_trophy, radar_pickup_rocket_boost, radar_pickup_homing_rocket, radar_pickup_machinegun, radar_pickup_parachute, radar_pickup_time_5, radar_pickup_time_10, radar_pickup_time_15, radar_pickup_time_20, radar_pickup_time_30, radar_supplies, radar_property_bunker *Secondary Checkpoints are now yellow like their primary variants. **Believed to remove ambiguity between normal secondaries and checkpoints with unsafe spawns (e.g. cars in air, boats on land, planes underwater...) in the Content Creator for upcoming Transform Races. Gallery Pre-release Screenshots GP1-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|The Progen GP1. ProgenGP1-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Another screenshot of the Progen GP1. March2017-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Special Vehicle Races. CunningSuntsSpecialVehicleCircuit-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg SpecialVehiclesRaces-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg Videos GTA Online Cunning Stunts Special Vehicle Circuit Trailer Trivia *The song playing in the official trailer is Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) by Tiga. The song also plays on Soulwax FM. *The Rocket Voltic in the update's trailer features an engine sound numerous times during the trailer, despite being a completely electric (and thus silent) vehicle, with the exception of the rocket sound. Navigation }} de:Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content